


In Summer (Set You Free)

by Lokei



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monogrammed towels are a very Blaine sort of graduation gift.  Kurt understands.  (Missing scene from "Goodbye")</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Summer (Set You Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics to 'Wrapped in You' by Pat Green

The box is huge, but surprisingly light for its volume, and wrapped in very Blaine-esque paper: striped navy and white, with a big, perfect silver bow. Blaine perches on the end of Kurt’s bed and offers Kurt one of those hopeful puppy dog faces that make Kurt want to kiss him on the bridge of his adorable nose.

Kurt hefts the box one more time and smiles. “What’s this?”

“Your graduation present.”

“Graduation isn’t until next week.”

“So I’m early. I like getting in ahead of the crowd.” Blaine grins and Kurt reflects it right back at him as he slides the bow off the box and then tears the paper with a giggle. Blaine’s presents have a tendency to vacillate wildly between silly, thoughtful, sweet, and surprising, but they always turn out to be perfect.

Inside the box there is a beautiful arrangement of rolls of something soft and dove-gray. Kurt runs his hand over them and they resolve into a double set of towels: bath sheets, hand towels, and washcloths. They feel incredibly familiar.

“Blaine, are these your towels?”

Blaine grins. “Not quite.” He reaches over and unrolls a hand towel to display Kurt’s initials in tasteful embroidery at one corner. “You rhapsodized about my parents’ guest towels the first time you showered at my house, so I thought you should get to bring a set of your own to New York with you. Well, two sets, so you’ll always have one clean to use.”

“Or for you to use,” Kurt murmurs, sliding his fingers between Blaine’s to feel the delicious contrast of soft terrycloth and firm muscle. Blaine hums.

“And I kind of liked the idea of knowing what you’d look like, standing in your new bathroom, all wrapped up in a piece of me. Coop thought towels were kind of impersonal, but--”

“They’re really, really not,” Kurt breathes, his fancy caught by the image Blaine has created, of warm damp skin and soft cotton standing in for Blaine’s hands, Blaine’s mark on him and Kurt’s initials marking in return.

Blaine raises hopeful eyebrows and nudges the box to one side. Kurt pushes it the rest of the way out of the way and leans in to express his appreciation, one gray hand towel still tangled between their interlocking fingers like a promise.


End file.
